Suegra
by MoniBolis
Summary: La mamá de House lo visita. Pero al parecer tiene un problema con la jefa de House. HUDDY
1. Necesito una novia

-¿Puedes fingir ser mi novia por un día?- House dijo sin tapujos al entrar a la oficina de Cuddy

-¿Qué?- Cuddy observo a House tratando de descifrar si estaba bromeando pero parecía muy serio -Tienes que explicar más tu loca idea antes de que diga que responda-

-Mi madre viene a visitarme este fin de semana y no quiero que vea lo miserable que soy-

Cuddy noto el abatimiento de House. Él se sintió desprotegido al confesar la razón así que bromeo -Usaría una prostituta, pero tú eres gratis y ya sabes lo que me gusta-

-Que lindo- Cuddy le dio una de sus miradas asesinas. -Me encantaría ayudarte pero…- Cuddy hizo manerismos para tratar de explicar -…uhm… tu madre me odia-

House pareció confuso -No es cierto. Mi madre es una santa; no odia a nadie.-

-No. Blythe House me detesta- Cuddy se recargo en el respaldo de su silla. -Lo siento-

House la miro aun desconcertado. -Ni siquiera las he visto juntas en la misma habitación. ¿De donde sacas semejante idea mujer?-

-Prueba #1: Universidad de Michigan. Tu madre te visita.- Cuddy miro a House esperando que recordara

- ¡Oh! El incidente de las pantaletas- House sonrió

-Si, la primera impresión es la que cuenta- Cuddy se tapo los ojos de vergüenza recordando el 'incidente'

House tomo asiento -De seguro ni lo recuerda-

Cuddy levantó dos dedos -Prueba #2: La fiesta de fin de año que Stacy y…una de las esposas de Wilson organizaron-

- Lo recuerdo, recién trabaja aquí. ¿Qué hay con esa fiesta?-

Cuddy se cruzo de brazos. - Stacy me habla para presentarme a tus padres como tu jefa, excepto que Stacy no sabía que ya los conocía. Estire la mano para saludarlos y tu madre no me saluda; solo dice: "oh eres tu" con una cara de aversión-

-¡Ha!- House se rio, lo cual asusto un poco a Cuddy. - Mi madre nunca haría eso. Es demasiado educada para dejar a alguien con la mano estirada.-

-Prueba #3: Le advirtió a Stacy sobre mi-

-¿Le advirtió de ti?-

Cuddy sabía que se arrepentiría de decirlo -Según tu madre yo…intentaría robarte de su lado-

-Bueno, todo mundo sabe que no puedes resistirme- House subió las cejas.

-Por eso nunca te lo dije, sabía que inflaría más tu ego-

-Sigo sin creer que mi madre…-

Cuddy no lo dejo terminar -Prueba #4: Pretendió no reconocerme. Hace 3 años cuando tus padres vinieron a visitarte. Me vieron en el pasillo y tu madre prácticamente corrió en la otra dirección-

-Talvez no te vió-

-Si me vió House- Cuddy se encogió de hombros -Tu madre no me soporta. No sé porque. Lo siento-

House enchueco la boca. –Okay-salió de la oficina

* * *

-¿Sabías que mi madre le cae mal Cuddy?- House saco el tema a reducir mientras almorzaba con Wilson.

-Lo sospeche cuando me llamó por el funeral de tu padre y específicamente pidió que no llevara a "la jefa esa"- Wilson siguió comiendo su sopa.

-¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué?- House sorbió de su malteada.

-House, tu sabes que a veces las mujeres se odian entre si sin razón alguna-

- ¡Wilson, eso es sexista! Es correcto tambien, pero mi mamí no es así- House hizo cara de niño llorando. -Voy a cancelar la cena-

-House, tu madre solo quiere pasar una noche agradable contigo. ¡Solo una noche! Enfréntalo como un hombre-

House recargo la frente en su bastón. Llegó su equipo

-Salio negativo por cocaína- Trece le informo -No son drogas-

-¿Puedes fingir ser mi novia por un día?- le preguntó House

-No, no. Definitivamente no. No, no, no-Trece se alejó de la mesa, seguida por Taub. Ambos riendo

-¡Acabas de herir mis sentimientos!- House le grito.

-Dos horas ¿que tanto te puede costar pasar dos horas con tu madre? Tu padre esta muerto. Creía que era por él que no visitabas a tu madre- Wilson dijo.

House no hablo; solo se levanto y se fue.

* * *

-¿Puedes fingir ser mi novia por un día?- le preguntó a Cameron en el cuarto de descanso.

-Estoy casada…- Cameron señaló a Chase que estaba justo al lado de ella no muy feliz - …con él-

-¿Qué diablos House?- Chase estaba muy serio

-¿Qué? Dije fingir…-

-¿Por qué?-Cameron pregunto curiosa. Chase la miro con advertencia.

-Mi madre viene a cenar, y recuerdo que le agradaste…- House no quería dar más explicaciones – olvídenlo-

-¿Querías impresionar a tu madre?- Cameron inquirió

-No, dije que lo olvidaran-

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Cuddy?- Cameron siguió preguntando

-Al parecer mi madre la detesta-

Cameron soltó una risotada.

- Me alegra que te cause gracia- House señaló

-Es gracioso… a mi madre tampoco le cae bien Chase. Las suegras son así-

-House, si quieres mostrarle a tu madre que estas bien. Que te agrada tu vida. Muéstrale lo que te hace feliz- Chase sugirió

-¿Porno y Monster Trucks?-

-No; tus amigos; lleva a Wilson y Cuddy a cenar; te ayudarán con la conversación y tu madre verá que no eres tan miserable solitario, bastardo, malhumorado…-

- Ya entendí el punto Cocodrilo Dundee- House se fue del cuarto de descanso.

* * *

House entró por segunda vez a la oficina de Cuddy. Sin decir nada se sentó.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

House jugó con las plumas en el escritorio de Cuddy

-¿House?-

-Te invito a cenar con Wilson y madre-

- ¿Cena con tu madre? Pero te dije…-

-Haré mis horas de clínica-

Cuddy solo asintió un poco incrédula

-Viernes a las 8. Wilson pasará por ti-

**Continuara.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ustedes que creen ¿de verdad Blyhte odia a Cuddy?

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


	2. Pobre niña linda

Blythe House llegó a la casa de Wilson donde actualmente compartía residencia con House.

-¡Gregory!- la mujer lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio.

- Hola mamá- House la abrazó también

- Te ves bien hijo- Blythe le acomodo el cuello de la camisa – Aunque me gustaría que usaras una camisa planchada de vez en cuando-

- Es Wilson mamá, se rehúsa a planchar mi ropa-

Wilson saludó a Blythe -¿Cómo esta Sra. House?-

-Bien gracias, ¿Y tu James?-

- Bien-

-¿Y tu equipaje mamá? Tu dormirás en la recamara principal, Wilson en el sillón y yo en el cuarto de invitados-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me quedaré aquí? Ustedes son un par de solteros empedernidos, ya me registre en un hotel cercano. Además mañana visitaré unas amigas.-

-Muy bien…bueno…todavía falta mucho para la cena. Reserve en un restaurante italiano…invite a Wilson- House espero a la reacción de su madre.

- Me parece bien que nos acompañes James- el oncólogo sonrío

-También invité a…Cuddy, la Dra. Lisa Cuddy, tu sabes mi jefa, Decana de Medicina- House no sabía porque clarifico tanto, su mamá sabía muy bien de quién hablaba.

-¿no sabía que fueran tan unidos?- Blythe hizo una mueca que House detecto de inmediato.

-¿unidos? Ella solo es mi jefa. ¿Te molesta que venga?-

-No- Su lenguaje corporal decía lo contrario. – ¿Podría utilizar tu baño?-

-Claro Sra.- dijo Wilson – La puerta del fondo-

La mujer entró al cuarto de baño.

* * *

- ¿Viste eso?- House preguntó asombrado a Wilson

- Es como aquella vez que mis ex esposas se juntaron. ¿Qué le hizo Cuddy a tu mamá?-

-Que yo sepa nada. Ni siquiera recuerdo verlas en la misma habitación.- House miro al techo haciendo memoria.

- House ¿crees que sea buena idea invitar a Cuddy?- Wilson se colocó las manos en la cintura.

-Talvez sea por el incidente de la pantaleta- House balbuceó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál pantaleta?- el doctor junto las cejas en confusión

- Nada- House se dirigió a la cocina. Wilson lo siguió.

-Es en serio House. Si Cuddy cena con nosotros la situación se pondrá incomoda.-

-No es para tanto- House sacó una cerveza del refrigerador.- Mejor un jugo- Cambio la cerveza

A pesar de su edad House no quería que su mamá lo viera beber.

- House ¿estás haciendo esto por curiosidad?-

- Un poco- House destapo la botella de jugo de mango.

- Tu mamá y Cuddy estarán incomodas por tu curiosidad.-

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Además Cuddy pudo haberse negado-

- Si, porque los dos sabemos que Cuddy nunca te hace favores….- Wilson se detuvo a pensar – House ¿Qué tal si tu mamá resiente a Cuddy por lo de tu pierna?-

Los dos se quedaron callados.

- Greg- Blythe salió del baño – No deberías beber jugo antes de la cena, es muy dulce te arruinará el apetito-

- Pero mamaaaa- House se quejó

- Nada de mamá. Ya deberían arreglarse para la cena-

Los dos doctores fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para alistarse para la cena. Wilson salió primero. Vestía un traje negro y corbata roja

- Iré a recoger a Cuddy- Wilson anuncio a Blythe que esperaba en la sala- Nos vemos en le restaurante-

- Como sea- dijo Blythe mientras hojeaba una revista.

* * *

Wilson condujo hasta la casa de Cuddy. Con paso alegre camino hacia la puerta y toco el timbre.

- Hola Wilson- Cuddy abrió la puerta.

- Hey- a Wilson se le fue un poco el aire al ver a Cuddy – Lindo vestido-

- ¿No crees que es demasiado?- preguntó la doctora viendo su vestido morado con escote.

- No. Te ves bien- Le dijo Wilson con una sonrisa reafirmadota. Cuddy se despido de Rachel y de la niñera.

- Muy bien, vámonos.-

Wilson le abrió la puerta del automóvil.

- Dime Cuddy ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó mientras conducía.

- ¿Por qué voy a cenar con alguien que casi estoy segura me detesta? No lo sé. Supongo que quiero caerle bien-

- ¿No tienes ninguna idea de porque se sienta así Blythe?-

Cuddy miró por la ventana. – No…aunque siempre he tenido ese problema-

- ¿A que te refieres?- Se detuvieron en un alto y Wilson aprovechó para mirarla de frente.

- ¿Sabes como siempre hay una muchacha que todas las demás parecen odiar sin razón?-

- Si-

- Pues yo he sido esa muchacha desde la secundaria- Cuddy suspiro recordando el pasado.

- ¡No te creo! ¿Por qué harían en eso?-

- No lo sé, pero a las populares no les gustaba por ser muy lista, a las listas no les gustaba por ser bonita y para las raras era muy normal. Por eso la mayoría de mis amigos han sido hombres- Cuddy soltó una risa amarga – Hasta ahora sigue siendo así-

-¿En el hospital?- Wilson sonaba sorprendido. Cómo era posible que no lo notara antes.

- Si, mis amigos ahí son tú y House. Y de las mujeres Cameron y una que otra enfermera. El resto cree que recibí mi trabajo por acostarme con alguien. Me costo mucho ganar su respeto-

- Lo siento- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Wilson

- Ya me acostumbre- contestó la doctora – No le des importancia-

_Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual Cuddy soporta tantos comentarios de parte de House_. Pensó el oncólogo.

* * *

Por fin llegaron al restaurante. El lugar se veía lleno y alegre.

- Llegan justo a tiempo, están a punto de darnos nuestra mesa- dijo House un poco serio e incomodo por lo formal de la situación.

- Buenas noches Sra. House-

- Buenas noches Dra. Cuddy- dijo secamente Blythe – Hermoso vestido-

- Gracias-

-Aunque un poco destapado. Esperemos que no se enferme- dijo Blythe con cierto tono mordaz

-Su mesa esta lista- dijo el jefe de meseros – Pasen por aquí-

Los House siguieron al mesero. Mientras Cuddy se quedó atrás con Wilson

- Wilson ¿Estoy siendo paranoica o ese comentario fue un poco pasivo agresivo?-

- Un poco-

- ¿En que me he metido?- Cuddy se quejó.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

Ya se que soy mala al dejarlos esperando por la cena. ¿Creen que se pelean? ¿O Cuddy aguantará los insultos?

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


	3. Pollo Tetrazinni

Se sentaron de tal manera que House y Wilson estaban uno frente del otro y Cuddy y Blythe una en frente de la otra.

El restaurante era elegante, las mesas con manteles blancos, cubiertos brillantes y grandes copas para el vino.

- ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?- pregunto muy atento el mesero.

- Una copa de vino blanco- pidió Blythe

- Solo agua mineral para mi- ordenó Cuddy

-¿Solo agua? ¿No estarás embarazada o si querida?- comentó Blythe sin justificación.

- ¿Qué? No-

La mesa se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Para ustedes caballeros?- El mesero por fin habló

- Cerveza clara para mi- dijo Wilson

- Yo una cerveza obscura- ordeno House

- En seguida regresó con sus bebidas- el mozo se retiró

* * *

- Dígame Sra. House- Wilson empezó la conversación - ¿Cómo la ha tratado la vida?-

- Pues ha sido difícil desde la muerte de John, lo extraño. Pero con el dinero de la pensión me las arreglo bien. Es más; de vez en cuando ahorro lo suficiente para irme de viaje-

- ¿Qué lugares ha visitado?- pregunto Cuddy tratando de ser amable

- Bueno, el mes pasado mi equipo de canasta visitamos el Gran Cañón-

- Dicen que es muy hermoso cuando lo ves en persona- comentó Wilson

- ¿Qué tiene de hermoso un gran agujero en el suelo del desierto?- Dijo House mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

- Dejate la corbata- dijeron al unísono Blythe y Cuddy. Las mujeres se miraron a los ojos.

- Aquí están sus bebidas- Llegó el mesero

- Gracias a Dios- dijo en voz baja Wilson

-¿Listos para ordenar?- pregunto el mesero

- Seguro, damas primero- indicó House

Blythe leyó el menú una vez más. – Yo quiero la Pasta al Pesto-

El mesero asintió –¿Para usted?- se dirigió con Cuddy

- Para mí el Pollo tetrazzini-

- Yo quiero el róbalo a las finas hierbas- ordenó Wilson

-¿Y para usted caballero?- el mesero miro a House. El doctor releía el menú indeciso.

-Para mi…mmm…Lasaña-

- En un momento salen sus platillos- El mesero se retiro de nuevo.

- Que curioso, creo que tu platillo fue el más caro Lisa- hablo Blythe

-No se preocupe por el dinero, si quiere yo pago por la cena. Después de todo yo gano más dinero que estos dos juntos- contestó Cuddy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro, lo olvidaba, eres una mujer de poder. Me preguntó cuanto más duraras. Después de todo es un mundo de hombres- despues del comentario Blythe fingió distraerse con una pecera que estaba cerca.

Wilson pateó a House por debajo de la mesa para que reaccionara e hiciera algo.

-¡Ouch!- House se sobo la espinilla. -¿Qué te pasa Wilson?-

Wilson le hizo señas, pero House solo se encogió de hombros.

- Disculpen, voy al tocador- Cuddy se levantó.

* * *

Cuddy aventó la puerta del baño. Estaba enojada.

_¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? _Cuddy pensó _Un comentario más de esos y yo…_Cuddy se miro en el espejo y trato de calmarse.

* * *

- Ya vine- Cuddy regresó a la mesa.

- Que bueno, querida. Hablábamos de que a solo cinco cuadras de aquí Greg conoció a Stacy-

- Linda historia- dijo Cuddy sin inmutarse – Claro que yo creo que Stacy la contaba mejor-

- ¿Verdad que si?- dijo Blythe

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué mas hay de nuevo Sra. House?- Wilson se entrometió.

- Bueno…- Blythe coloco su mano con la de su hijo -¿Recuerdas a tu prima Betty, la más pequeña?-

House asintió aunque la verdad no la recordaba.

- Tuvo gemelos hace un mes. Esta muy feliz-

- Debe ser muy lindo tener gemelos, aunque agotador también- comento Cuddy

-Así es ¿Tienes hijos Lisa? Porque estos dos nunca me platican nada-

-Si. Tengo una hija Rachel ¿Algún problema con eso?-

House y Wilson se quedaron expectantes. Ambos sabían que Rachel era muy preciada para Cuddy

- No- todos en la mesa se relajaron por instante. – Me parece bien que no esperas a casarte. Porque todos sabemos que eso no va a pasar-

La tensión regresó a la mesa.

-Sra. House, por favor- Wilson intentó calmar la situación

- No Wilson, déjala terminar. ¿Qué quiere decir con ese comentario Sra. House?-

- Lisa querida, no eres el tipo de mujer con que los hombres se casan; eres el tipo de mujer con que los hombres se divierten por una noche y se olvidan a la mañana siguiente. No es tu culpa. Simplemente es así-

Wilson se tapó la cara con las manos- Oh Dios-

House tenía la boca abierta. No podía creer que su madre dijera algo tan deliberadamente malicioso, disfrazado con dulzura.

-Yo no he hecho nada para merecer este trato. Me retiro- Cuddy se levantó y lanzó su servilleta.

- Cuddy…- dijo Wilson tratando de detenerla, pero la doctora siguió de largo.

-Yo voy- House se levantó y la siguió tan rápido como pudo.

Wilson retorno su atención para con Blythe.

- Sra. House ¿Qué tiene en contra de Cuddy? Todo esto por una decisión médica hecha hace años-

Blythe miro directo a los ojos cafés de Wilson – Esto no tiene nada que ver con la pierna de Greg-

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

¿Ven? no fue tan malo como pensaban.

Si no es por la pierna ¿Por qué Blythe no le agrada Cuddy?

¿Por que House no dijo nada?

¿Qué es el incidente de la pantaleta? (no es lo creen ¡malpensados!)

Y por ultimo ¿ya vieron el promocional del episodio 6x07 _Known Unknows con cierto investigador privado?  
_

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Hijito de mami

-¡Cuddy!- House grito mientras perseguía a la doctora que ya estaba en la calle pidiendo un taxi. -¡Espera!-

Cuddy se volteo para enfrentarlo

-¿Sabes House? Yo creía que tú tenías un talento único para hacer comentarios crueles hacia mi persona, pero al parecer es genético- Cuddy le grito

-Cuddy, no le des tanta importancia-

- ¡Tu madre acaba de llamarme ramera! Pero está bien; al aparecer es mi naturaleza-

- Los atuendos que usas no ayudan…- House bromeo

-¿En serio House? Crees que es momento para tus cometarios-

- Escucha, mi mamá no es así- House trato de explicar – Creo que sigue afectada por la muerte de mi padre-

Cuddy sonrió – Suenas como Wilson, cuando él inventa excusas para ti- Ella estiro su brazo para llamar un taxi.- No importa House, no sé ni siquiera por qué vine-

-Porque tu nunca me niegas un favor-

El taxi se paro enfrente de ella.

- ¿Y tú no pudiste hacerme el favor de defenderme aunque fuera una vez ahí adentro?- la doctora sonó un poco triste

- Es mi madre ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Regañarla?-

Cuddy abrió la puerta del taxi.

- El punto de esta cena era mostrarle a tu madre que hay personas valiosas en tu vida, por lo que paso, yo no soy una de esas personas-

- Eso no es cierto- House dijo sin dudar

- Lo sé, pero de vez en cuando me gustaría oírlo- Cuddy por fin entro al taxi.

* * *

House regresó al restaurante a terminar de cenar con su madre y Wilson.

-¿Cuddy?- preguntó Wilson

- Se fue-

Al finalizar la velada House llevó a Blythe de regreso a su hotel.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Wilson cuando House entro a la casa.

- Si- House se quito el saco, la corbata y se dejó caer en el sillón. Wilson solo lo observo. – Wilson ¿Así es cómo se ve?-

- ¿Qué se ve?-

- Cuando peleo con Cuddy-

Wilson levanto las cejas y apretó la boca – No, cuando tu pelas con Cuddy lo hacen porque es divertido; un juego-

-Lo sé, pero las veces que me pasó de esa línea- House hizo una pausa -¿Así se ve Cuddy cuando yo la ofendo?-

- Es diferente contigo House-

- Ese es el problema Wilson, cuando yo lo hago puedo justificarlo, puedo rastrear la razón en mi mente que me hizo decir lo que dije-

House frotó su pierna. – Pero cuando mi mamá dijo ese ultimo comentario. No tenía justificación, no había propósito…Más que lastimar. Y la mirada de Cuddy-

- ¿Te preguntaste si alguna vez tú la lastimaste así?-

-Si- House bajo su cabeza

-Pues si, varías veces- contestó Wilson

- Ahora me siento mejor, gracias amigo- dijo House

- Desde que saliste de Mayfield has mejorado House. No has hecho comentarios crueles ni a Cuddy, ni a mí ni a nadie. Además no me preocuparía por Cuddy ya es casi inmune a esos comentarios-

House miro a su amigo sonreírle y se sintió mejor.

- Aunque definitivamente tienes que hablar con tu madre sobre su actitud-

- Es mi mamá- se quejó el doctor

- Si, y tu eres todo un hijito de mami-

* * *

Domingo por la mañana y House llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba su madre. Desde la recepción llamaron a su cuarto para que pudiera subir. Durante el viaje en el elevador House pensó en que le diría a su mamá.

- Adelante Greg- Blythe abrió la puerta de la habitación. – Creía que te vería hasta mañana para llevarme al aeropuerto-

House solo sonrió -¿Cómo te fue con tus amigas?-

- Todo muy bien cariño. Me divertí bastante-

- Escucha mamá…tenemos que hablar- House dijo no muy convencido

- Bien ¿de que Greg?- la mujer tomo asiento

- Respecto a la cena del viernes-

Blythe se cruzo de brazos esperando a que su hijo siguiera

- Respecto a como trataste a Cuddy-

- Greg, por favor- Blythe sonó indignada –Ya pasó-

-Mamá las cosas que le dijiste fueron…inapropiadas-

-¿No son ciertas?-

House estaba desconcertado nunca había discutido con su madre.

-¡Claro que no! Aunque a veces se vista como prosti-

- ¡Aja! Tú también le dices cosas así-

–Mira mamá; Cuddy es mi jefa. Tú ofendiste a mi jefa. Eso esta mal- House se rasco la cabeza

-La conoces desde la Universidad, la formalidad no te importa Greg, lo sé-

- Mamá, tienes que pedirle disculpas-

-¿Yo debo disculparme con ella?- Blythe se rió -¿Por qué haría eso?-

-Porque importa para mi, porque de verdad la ofendiste-

Blythe observó la expresión de su hijo. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto ella?-

- Porque ella…es mi amiga- House dijo

-¿Tu amiga? Tú siempre dices que tiene solo un amigo: Wilson- Blythe se exaspero - Esta mujer te tiene obsesionado-

-¿Obsesionado? Mamá, no es de esa manera- House bajo la mirada

- De que manera entonces…Greg ¿estas enamora...-

-Escucha mamá- House no dejo que su madre terminara –Tú siempre me pedías que me disculpara con papá. No importaba que tan enojado estuviera con él, me pedías por favor que pidiera perdón. Que significaba mucho para ti que lo hiciera ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por mi?-

Blythe suspiro resignada. –Está bien, mañana iré a verla y pediré disculpas-

- Gracias mamá- House se sintió mejor – Por cierto ¿esto tiene que ver con lo de la pantalenta en la universidad?-

-Por qué estaría molesta con ella; tú eras el que estabas haciendo el ridículo ¿crees que no me acuerdo?- Blythe uso su tono de mamá

-Ya veo que sí-

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

En el siguiente capitulo Blythe pide disculpas a Cuddy, pero no sale muy bien.

Para todos aquellos que no tienen cuenta, pero si dejan review. ¡Abran una¡ me encanta responder personalmente.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.


	5. Disculpas no disculpas

Tengo una mala noticia... tuve una "sobredosis" de House. Ya sé lo que están pensando "Bolis, nunca se puede tener House de más"

Pero es cierto, así que voy a tomar un descanso de fanfiction(.)net y de todas las páginas que tengan que ver con House, Huddy o sus derivados.

Todo esto para decirles que talvez me tarde en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias a Loka Bones por la idea del titulo de este capitulo

* * *

Blythe House llegó al Princeton Plainsboro temprano por la mañana del lunes. Sabía que Cuddy ya estaba trabajando.

Amablemente anuncio su llegada a la asistente que paso el mensaje a Cuddy.

- Adelante Sra. House, tome asiento - Cuddy se sentía confiada, después de todo este era su territorio. Su hospital.

-Buenos días ¿No te menciono Greg por que vine?

- No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con House desde el viernes.

- Bueno, vengo a pedir disculpas.

- Oh - Cuddy no esperaba eso – Muy bien…-

- Siento la forma en que me comporte en la cena; estuvo fuera de lugar - dijo Blythe.

- Gracias - Cuddy asintió.

Blythe House se levantó lista para irse. –Con permiso-

- Espere Sra. House - Cuddy la detuvo – Necesito saber… ¿Por qué?-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Si ¿Hice algo mal? - Cuddy estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de esto

- De verdad no sabes ¿verdad?-

-No.-

- Déjame contarte una historia-

- Tome asiento - esta vez se sentaron en el sillón de la oficina.

- Cuando yo tenía 19 años conocí al padre de Greg. Me enamore de él, como solo una joven de esa edad puede hacerlo - Blythe sonrío recordando el pasado.

- Él era apuesto, alto, y tenía los mismos ojos azules que Greg tiene - La señora suspiro - Pero él era irresponsable y algo rebelde… bueno muy rebelde. Siempre se metía en problemas, no era malintencionado, pero… era mucho riesgo para mí - La mujer hizo una pausa – Entonces lo dejé y decidí casarme con John House.

Cuddy abrió los ojos sorprendida. House nunca le había dicho que John no era su padre. _Eso explica muchas cosas_ pensó Cuddy.

- Pero incluso después de casarme con John, mantuve una aventura con él…- Blythe se abrumó – Después de que Greg nació termine la relación física, pero emocional no, él iba a visitar a su hijo-

Cuddy solo asintió tratando de dar apoyo ante la mujer que confesaba.

- Pasaron años así. Hasta que por fin un día me confesó que aún estaba enamorado de mi. Que no podía seguir adelante con su vida. Finalmente le deje claro que escogía a mi familia y esa fue su última visita.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Cuddy repasaba lo que acababa de oír.

- Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? - dijo Cuddy tratando de no sonar inoportuna.

- Tu tienes cautivo a Greg, completamente embobado desde hace años. Te mantienes alrededor de él, pero nunca lo tienes en cuenta.

Cuddy frunció el ceño ante la acusación.

- Has escogido tu carrera, tu hija, tu reputación pero nunca escogerás a mi hijo. No lo dejas seguir adelante. Me entristece ver a mi hijo de tras de una mujer que se que nunca le dará una oportunidad.-

Cuddy se quedo callada buscando las palabras adecuadas.

- Me retiro - Blythe se levantó.

- ¡Váyase al diablo! - finalmente grito Cuddy.

- ¿Disculpa? - Blythe pregunto con asombro.

- Me escucho muy bien ¡Váyase al diablo! ¿Viene aquí a comparar su infidelidad, con la relación que tengo con House? - Cuddy se levantó también. - ¿Y dice que yo nunca le daré una oportunidad a su hijo? ¡Por favor! Le he dado bastantes. Admito que no soy perfecta, también he arruinado las cosas ¿pero tiene la menor idea de lo difícil que es tratar con su hijo?

Blythe se quedo boquiabierta ante el discurso de Cuddy.

- Su necedad, su obsesión con resolver acertijos, sus "novias por hora" sus métodos autodestructivos, sus adicciones. ¿Cree que ha sido fácil para mí verlo en dolor todos los días? - Cuddy estaba contrariada.

- Entonces ¿Por qué lo soportas si es tan malo? ¿Por qué no lo despides? ¿Por qué sigues con él sin estar realmente con él? - pregunto Blythe.

-¡Porque estoy enamorada de House! - grito Cuddy levantando los brazos.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Blythe.

- ¡Siiii! - Cuddy se quedo pasmada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta. - ¡Carajo! - Se dejó caer en el sillón y recargo su cara en sus manos.

Blythe, todavía un poco asombrada, se acerco a Cuddy -¿Estas bien querida?-

- Perfecta- dijo Cuddy sin levantar la cara

- Lisa ¿te acabas de dar cuenta que estás enamorada de mi hijo?-

- No- Cuddy por fin se reincorporo – Pero si es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta. Lo cual lo hace más real-

- ¿Desde cuándo te has sentido así?-

-No lo sé…desde hace 20 años, desde del viernes…-

Blythe se sentó junto a la doctora - ¿Qué harás al respecto?-

Cuddy junto las cejas - ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Lo correcto. Lisa yo amaba a John House, pero no debí haberme casado con él. Amaba más al padre de Greg. Solo dile como te sientes-

- Suena fácil-

- Es porque lo es. No tienes nada de que preocuparte- Blythe le sonrió para confortar a Cuddy. - Bueno, ya tengo que irme. No quiero llegar tarde al aeropuerto-

La mujer se levantó – Para estar claras…- dijo antes de llegar a la puerta –Estas consciente de que mi hijo también está enamorado de ti-

En la cara de la decana se dibujo una gran sonrisa –He notado algunos indicios, si. Gracias Sra. House-

- Llámame Blythe, y talvez un día podrás llamarme suegra-

Cuddy se sonrojo

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

  
**

En el siguiente capitulo Cuddy confesará su amor a House!!!

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer.


	6. Intermedio

¡Regresé! Bueno más o menos. Todavía no termino el último capítulo de esta historia, pero quiero que sea largo y muy pero muy huddy.

Mientras tanto, les traigo este…uhm…"intermedio"

Siempre me ha gustado la idea de que Cuddy conoció a la mamá de House bajo vergonzosas circunstancias, aunque no encaje con la continuidad e historia del programa.

* * *

Un lunes de los años ochenta en la Universidad de Michigan

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el joven House

- Termino de lavar mi ropa ¿no es obvio?- contestó Cuddy mientras doblaba una blusa.

- YO tengo el derecho de lavar mi ropa aquí, porque yo vivo aquí. Tu por otra parte solo eres la amiga de la novia del mi compañero de casa- House metió una mano en la bolsa de sus jeans

- Traigo mi propio detergente- dijo Cuddy

- Si, pero usas la electricidad, el agua, haces ruido…-

- Eres intratable House- Cuddy continuo doblando su ropa.

- ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas pantaletas tienes?- House observo el cesto con la ropa.

-Las suficientes-

-Hay como 20 aquí…Apuesto a que justo ahora no estás usando ropa interior-

Cuddy se sonrojo ligeramente

- ¡Lo sabía!- House sonrío y volteo a ver descaradamente los pantalones que Cuddy traía puestos.

-House- Cuddy prácticamente sintió la mirada de House

- Perdón me distraje pensando que entre tú y yo solo nos separa esos apretados jeans-

- Nos vemos House- Cuddy levantó su cesto de ropa recién lavada.

- Espera, me quedaré con una- House tomó una de las pantaletas

-¡House!- Cuddy se alarmó

- Tranquila Cuddy, le daré un buen trato. Creo que voy a mandarla enmarcar y ponerla arriba de mi cama-

-Dámela- Cuddy puso el cesto en el piso –Es en serio House-

-Tienes más ¿Por qué no me das ésta?-

-No te las has ganado- dijo con voz seductora Cuddy

-Señorita Cuddy ¿Qué insinúa?- digo House con una ceja levantada

-¡Regrésamela!- Cuddy trató de quitársela por sorpresa de la mano

- Muy lenta para mis reflejos felinos- House levantó el brazo poniendo la pantalenta fuera del alcance de Cuddy.

-Actúas como si tuvieras catorce años- dijo enojada Cuddy –Puedes quedártela. No me importa-

-Bien, voy a presumirle al mundo-

- ¿House? –

House corrió afuera del lugar.

- ¡LE HE QUITADO LAS PANTALETAS A LISA CUDDY!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y mostrando con ambas manos la prenda intima

-¡No! ¡House dame mis pantaletas!- Cuddy corrió

- Gregory ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? – dijo Blythe House que se encontraba enfrente del dormitorio.

-Mamá- House había olvidado que su madre lo iba a visitar

- ¿Mamá?- Cuddy volteo a ver a la señora

-¿Lisa Cuddy supongo?- pregunto Blythe

-Si-

- ¿Tu ropa íntima?-

-Si…pero no me las quito ahorita…Porque no estoy usando…No porque no use ropa interior digo…- Cuddy se sonrojo más

- Cuddy- House la detuvo – Solo vete- le regresó la prenda

-Si-

La estudiante tomo su cesto y se fue. House la observó alejarse con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero Blythe lo noto.

-¿A eso te mandamos a la Universidad?- preguntó la mujer

-No…Ayer disequé una rana-

-¿La muchacha es tu novia?-

-No, solo nos gusta jugar así- House tomo la maleta de su madre –Vamos a instalarte-

_Lisa Cuddy, recordaré ese nombre._ Pensó Blythe House

* * *

¿Ven? No era lo que pensaban. Muy inocente.

Las reviews (o amenazas) son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


	7. Honestidad

No tengo excusa para haberme tardado tanto. Pero por otro lado ¡Por fin se termino la escuela! Vacaciones para poder escribir a gusto.

En fin, aquí el último capitulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por las reviews, me encanta recibir sus comentarios y contestarlos…lo que me recuerda, Sarux ¿Qué es mola?

* * *

Blythe House y su hijo Gregory se sentaron en las bancas del aeropuerto.

- No tienes que esperar hasta que mi vuelo salga Greg-

-No hay problema mamá- House golpeaba el suelo con su bastón

- Gracias por registrar mi equipaje-

- De nada mamá-

- Fui a disculparme con Lisa, temprano esta mañana- el comentario de Blythe provocó que House dejara de jugar con el bastón.

House asintió -¿Cómo te fue?-

- Bueno…- Blythe se acomodó en si asiento. – Digamos que fue revelador-

-¿Revelador? ¿Te refires a su escote o a su falda?- dijo House sin pensar que hablaba con su madre.

-Greg- Blythe uso su tono de advertencia maternal

-Lo siento- House bajo la cabeza

-Como decía, fue revelador para mí y para ella. Pude ver un lado de ella que ignoraba…- Blythe vió a House con la intención de realizar una broma pero se detuvo. –Después de todo, Lisa no me caen tan mal-

-¿"Tan mal"? ¿Quieres decir que todavía te cae mal?- House preguntó

-Todo dependerá de lo que Lisa haga en el futuro- Blythe le sonrió a su hijo –Pero tu tambien tienes que poner de tu parte Greg-

House entrecerro los ojos –Tu sabes algo… ¿Qué te dijo Cuddy?-

_Vuelo 107 puerta 10_. Se escucho la voz anunciando la partida del vuelo.

-Ese es mi vuelo- Blythe se levantó de su asiento –Tengo que irme-

-¿Qué? Debes decirme que te dijo Cuddy- House tambien se levantó

-Greg ¿No estás cansado de buscar significados ocultos? ¿Mensajes a medias entre ustedes? ¿No prefieres una conversasión honesta?-

-Si, es por eso que tienes que decirme lo que te dijo Cuddy-

Blythe le dio un beso en la mejilla –Hijo, solo se honesto-

Con ese consejo Blythe se despidió de su hijo.

* * *

En el camino de regreso al aeropuerto House recapacito las palabras de su madre. Tenía razón, House no había sido completamente honesto con Cuddy, ni ella había sido honesta con él. Claro que en los 20 años de conocerse hubo ocasiones en que bajaban la guardia y mostraban sus sentimientos, pero esos momentos eran fugaces.

De regreso a la casa, Wilson esperaba a House en la escalinata del edificio.

- ¡Finalmente llegas!- Wilson se alegró de ver a su amigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Acaso quieres congelarte-

- Estoy esperando por ti- Wilson se acerco a House – Traga esto – le dio una pastilla de menta

- ¿Qué diablos?-

-Solo tómala- Wilson le acomodo el cuello de la camisa a House

- ¿Qué haces?- House dio un paso para atrás, Wilson lo incomodó.

- Cuddy está adentro esperándote. Trato de que luzcas decente-

Los ojos de House se abrieron por la sorpresa - ¿Justo ahora? ¿Cuddy está ahí adentro?-

- Si. Quiere hablar contigo- Wilson pasó su mano por el cabello de House para peinarlo.

- ¿De qué?-

- No lo sé, talvez quiere discutir el calentamiento global, Al Gore tiene razón; esta en nuestras manos cambiar el futuro del mundo- dijo Wilson burlándose

- Puede ser respecto al hospital- House rezongó

- No es respecto al hospital- Wilson empujó a su amigo – Bueno ¿Qué esperas?-

House tragó saliva - ¿Qué le digo?-

- ¡Por Dios House!- Wilson se impacientó – Escúchame, y escúchame bien. Por primera vez en años tú y Cuddy están en la misma página, no hay malentendidos, nadie los va interrumpir, no tienes excusas. Entrarás ahí, serás honesto y le dirás lo que sientes por ella-

- ¿Honesto? ¿Has estado hablando con mi madre?-

-¡Entra!- le gritó Wilson

* * *

House por fin entró a la residencia.

- Hola- Cuddy se levantó del sillón donde lo esperaba. Usaba aquella blusa azul claro que tanto le gustaba a House; combinaba con sus ojos, una falda ajustada gris y unos tacones que desafiaban las leyes de la física.

- Hey- el doctor trato de verse tranquilo. Se quito el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero.

- ¿Y Wilson?- preguntó Cuddy

-Se quedó afuera- House señaló la puerta. - No creo que regresé en un buen rato-

-Bien- Cuddy jugaba con su pulsera, House lo noto.

Ahí estaban los dos parados en lados opuestos de la sala. House miro al techo y Cuddy miro al suelo.

- ¿Quieres un vaso con agua o algo?- dijo House

-No gracias-

-¿Tequila con ron?-

-Estoy bien…Solo necesito hablar contigo-

-Okay ¿Nos sentamos?- House señaló el sillón

-Seguro-

Se sentaron en el mismo sillón pero en lados opuestos.

-Así qué…-House habló

- Tengo sentimientos por ti- finalmente dijo Cuddy –No, es más que eso…- la doctora se trabó con sus palabras y sus mejillas se sonrojaron -Estoy casi segura de que…estoy enamorada de ti-

House sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que creía que se saldría de su pecho. No podía creer lo que oía.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-

House se quedo boquiabierto.

-Oh Dios, esto fue un error- Cuddy se levantó tratando de no mirar a House. –Mejor me voy, olvídate del asunto-

House por fin reacciono y detuvo por la muñeca a la doctora.

Cuddy sintió la mano de House contuvo su respiración, se quedo suspendida-

-Cuddy…- la voz le falló a House. Se levantó sin decir nada. Cuddy por fin volteo a verlo.

El silencio crecía y la tensión se marcaba más. Y mientras House miraba los ojos azules de Cuddy recordó el consejo de su madre y Wilson. Debía ser honesto, pero no podía serlo con palabras. Colocó su mano por detrás del cuello de Cuddy y la acerco a él. La besó como siempre deseo besarla, desde la Universidad, desde aquella noche en que alució con ella. La realidad era mejor, mucho mejor.

La doctora puso sus brazos alrededor de él, decidida a nunca dejarlo ir otra vez. Por fin separaron sus labios.

-No soy bueno con palabras…- House sintió la necesidad de explicarse

-No tienes que decir nada, entendí lo que me querías decir- Cuddy le sonrió

- Eres hermosa- House la besó otra vez. Acarició las curvas de su cuerpo, era un sueño hecho realidad. Cuddy no pudo evitar producir un pequeño gemido.

-¿La recamara?- dijo House con falta de aliento.

-Si-

* * *

-Eso fue maravilloso… ¿House?-

-Me dejaste sin palabras mujer-

Cuddy se recargó en el pecho de House -¿Y ahora qué?-

- ¿Nos besamos otra vez, sexo otra vez? Yo voto por el sexo- dijo House sin dejar de abrazar a Cuddy

-Yo voto por eso también, pero luego ¿qué?-

House bajo la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que estaba tan pegada a él –Ni siquiera 30 minutos y ya tienes dudas-

- No tengo dudas ¿Se supone que tendremos citas?-

-¿No quieres tener citas?- House miro confuso a Cuddy

-Lo que quiero decir es que hemos perdido 20 años en tonterías, a estas alturas podemos saltarnos unos pasos…-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Creo que deberíamos mudarnos juntos- dijo fuerte y claro

-Wilson será tan feliz- comentó el doctor.

-Si, porque justo estaba pensando en Wilson. De seguro le encantará tener la casa para él solo-

-Deberíamos comprarle un gato, así no se sentirá tan solo-

* * *

Tres meses después…

-Debo admitir, aunque fuera un gran partidario de ustedes dos como pareja, tuve mis dudas cuando se mudaron tan pronto- Wilson le comentó a su amigo. Después de unos meses de vivir juntos la casa de Cuddy ya tenía un toque de House. Sentados en la sala esperaban a Cuddy.

- Si nuestro amor puede mover montañas…y por montañas me refiero a los senos de Cuddy- dijo House

-Tu siempre el romántico- Wilson dijo con sarcasmo – No puedo creer que Cuddy pudiera controlar tus horribles hábitos-

-Es porque mis amenazas si funcionan- Cuddy llegó con Rachel y la coloco en el corral.

-¿Lo amenazas con dormir en el sofá?- pregunto el oncólogo curioso de la dinámica de la pareja.

-No, me amenaza con dormir en el patio- se quejo House

Wilson se echó a reír.

-No te rías Wilson, es verdad. Me dejo allá afuera y cerro la puerta con llave-

- Te dí una cobija- Cuddy dijo con una mano en la cintura. – No es para tanto-

Se escucho el timbre.

-Esa debe ser mi mamá…te voy acusar con ella- House se levantó para abrirle la puerta a su madre.

-Ya no hay razón para que Blythe me odie ¿verdad?-

-No creo- le aseguró Wilson

-Hola- entro Blythe a la sala. –James- abrazó al doctor

-Buenas tardes señora House-

-Lisa- saludo la mujer

-Buenas tardes señora House- Cuddy le sonrió

-No seas tan formal-

-¿Suegra?-

-Tampoco presiones tu suerte-

Cuddy tragó saliva –Entonces solo Blythe-

-Si- Blythe miró alrededor -¿Tu baño querida?-

-Al fondo- señalaron los tres.

-Espero que este limpio- dijo Blythe antes de ir.

- De todas formas me odia- dijo decepcionada Cuddy.

- Así son las suegras- ofreció de consuelo Wilson

* * *

**Fin**

Las reviews (amenazas, quejas, notas de errores y demás aclaraciones.) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
